


Apologies

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dean Screwed Up, Dean gets mad, Dean gets tied up, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Language, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader is mad at Dean, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sleepy!Sam, Slight Smut, Teasing, Werewolf, and more smut, back rub, blowjob, grumpy!dean, handjob, hurt!reader, jealous!Dean, poor baby, sam is a cutie, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets mad after Dean leaves her back at the bunker during a hunt, so he tries everything in his power to get her to forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a part two, I don't know yet...let me know if you'd like me to *wink*
> 
> Enjoy *kisses*

You walked into the kitchen, and Dean's eyes were on you, scanning your poorly covered body; the tank top and shorts you were sporting, left ample bare skin showing and he subconsciously licked his lips.

Sam's head was buried in a book he'd found, about mystical creatures that were considered extinct, and for some weird reason, he seemed to be fascinated by that and he couldn't stop reading.

You poured yourself a mug of coffee, leaning against the counter as you slowly sipped on the liquid and let it wake you up; your eyes aimlessly wondering around the room until they settled on the younger Winchester.

He seemed to be tired, and you could only guess that he'd stayed up to finish the tome he'd been carrying around for three days; a smile forming on your lips at how cute his little obsessions were.

Your breakfast usually consisted in coffee and well, more coffee if needed, but since you'd been going to bed pretty early these last few days; one mug was enough to wake you up completely.

You quickly rinsed the mug, knowing that it would definitely be better than to have another pile of dirty dishes forming in the now empty sink, and walked towards Sam.

"Morning, Sammy!" Your hands found his tense shoulders, "Hey, (Y/n)! How's it going?" He mumbled his answer in a sleepy slur, and you knew his question was due to the routine you'd now established around each other.

Dean was still staring at you from where he was sitting opposite from his brother, but he knew better than to expect you to greet him, because you wouldn't; just like you hadn't for the last few days.

You didn't reply to Sam's question, deciding to work on the knots you could feel under your fingers instead. Starting from his broad shoulders, your fingers began to massage the kinks away.

A soft sigh of relief left his lips as he seemed to instantly relax under your gentle touches, "That feels good..." You could tell he was starting to lose focus on whatever he was reading.

You smiled down at him, your hands moving up to his neck, applying a little more pressure and earning yourself a moan from the stressed man sitting in front of you, "Jeez, (Y/n), your hands are just...yeah"

Your smile turned into a proud smirk when more noises started to escape Sam's lips, his head now resting on the open book as he succumbed completely to you.

Once you were done working the knots in his shoulders and neck, you threaded your fingers through his brown, long and silky smooth locks, using your fingertips to massage his scalp.

At this point Sam was practically melted under your ministrations, and a deep groan vibrated in his chest when you lightly scraped his scalp, "Enough with the porn star noises, Sam!"

Dean's voice was grumpy, he didn't like this and you knew it, Sam would've probably noticed too if he hadn't been a mess under your hands, "You don't understand, man! Her hands are pure heaven!"

And Dean knew. He knew exactly how good your hands felt, how soft and delicate they were; he'd remembered how you would trailed them all over his body, in gentle, lingering caresses that drove him wild.

How could he forget how you'd grip on his arms or shoulders, clawing at his back and digging your nails into his muscles as he had you lying underneath him; naked and sweaty, while you moaned his name for him.

But it had been a little over a week since he'd last had you like that: needy and squirming for him, and it was driving him crazy. So as his little brother told him how he felt in heaven, Dean couldn't help but feel like his hell was now complete.

Another groan from the younger Winchester's lips had you grinning, and Dean's gaze was on your face. He'd screwed up, he knew that and now he had to endure his punishment.

You'd been giving him the cold shoulder since he'd left you back at the bunker during the last hunt, claiming it to be too dangerous for you, and now as he watched you touching his little brother in front of him, he began to second-guess his choices.

He'd tried them all: brought you flowers, chocolates, everything he could think of that could make you forgive him, but nothing had worked so far; you didn't budge.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he scanned your body once more. Normally he wouldn't go a whole day without wrapping his arms around you, pulling you to his chest and kissing you.

But you hadn't let him touch you in a whole week, you'd stopped talking to him and lately you'd even stopped looking at him all at once; making his life a living hell.

You bent down, your lips brushing Sam's ear and Dean tightened his hold on his beer, jaw clenching at the sight, "Better?" Your voice was a gentle whisper, and Sam slowly nodded his head.

"Hell yeah, that was...I don't even know anymore" He went to get up and you moved from behind his chair, watching him as he walked towards the door, "Where you going?"

He didn't even turn to answer his brother's question, he just shrugged, "To take a nap...I, yeah, think I'm gonna sleep" Dean frowned, glancing at the tome still sitting on the table.

"What about your book?" Sam was out of the kitchen by then, his feet shuffling to reach his bedroom and the only thing you heard was a faint 'yeah', which had you chuckling, if you hadn't known any better, you would've said he was drunk.

Now that you were done with helping Sam, and your chocolate craving was still there in the back of your mind, you thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to actually get some.

You checked the fridge and the cupboards, but came out short, which had you frustrated for a second, until you spotted the cocoa powder, and decided that some hot chocolate would have to do.

Stirring your beverage, your eyes found the cocoa box to check if it was sugared or not, when you felt two strong arms encircling your waist, pulling you back against a warm, hard chest.

Dean's scent, a mix of gunpowder, whiskey and motor oil, with a hint of the usual soap he used, filled your senses, and you were reminded once again of how much you missed him, but he had to pay for what he'd done.

"Baby, c'mon, I said I'm sorry..." His breath hit the exposed skin on the back of your neck, "I miss you, (Y/n)" You didn't answer him, you just stood there stirring your chocolate, the sugar now completely forgotten.

"Can you at least talk to me, please? Tell me how to make it right?" You almost felt sorry for him, almost, and when you brought your hands on his forearms, he felt a spark of hope in his chest.

That soon died however, as you broke the hold he had on you, retrieving your mug and turned around walking out of the kitchen, not even glancing up at him and completely ignoring his pleas.

Dean stood there for a few more minutes, his head resting against the cupboard in front of him as he groaned in frustration; hands tightly gripping the counter until his knuckles turned white.

He took in a few deep breaths, calming himself down and deciding that he'd make it better, and he was going to do it that same day; by the end of the day, you would be back in his arms and he was sure about that.

His mind was set on finding you as he marched out of the kitchen, and after searching the main rooms of the bunker, he knew you'd be in your room; the one you'd stopped using since you'd gotten together.

He didn't bother knocking, knowing that you wouldn't answer anyway, he just opened the door and stepped inside. Your eyes stayed glued to your phone; you knew it was him, partly because Sam was passed out in his room thanks to you.

He walked up to your bed, eyes trained on your figure but he didn't utter a word, opting on just sitting down on the edge of your mattress, while he thought of the best way to approach you.

You didn't seem fazed by his gaze onto you; you didn't blush or flinch, you didn't bite on your lip, nothing, you just sat there as if you were still alone in your room.

Watching you closely, Dean waited until you took the last sip of your hot drink, before he made his move. His hands moved up your calves, gently parting your knees and settling between them.

You felt his hot breath hitting your bare thighs as he shifted his body, his hands continuing their path, until one reached for your phone and placed it on the nightstand, forcing you to look at him.

Dean felt his heart almost stop in his chest when you locked your (e/c) eyes on his, making his breath hitch in his throat in the process. A small smile tugged at his lips, when he realized he'd missed even your glare.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you down, until you were lying under him, your warmth seeping through your clothes and reaching his body as he leant down over you.

You still hadn't said a word to him, you just stared up at him in the same way that had him falling for you, and he loved just how stubborn you were; how you would always hold your ground even when it came to him...especially when it came to him.

Another thing he loved about you was how badass you were, watching you as you hunted never failed to turn him on; that was why he knew that if he did or said something wrong to you at the moment, he'd end up being kicked in the jewels.

Dean nuzzled your neck, his lips barely brushing your skin as he spoke, "I know you're mad, baby, and you're right to be. I'm sorry and I promise I'll never do it again...please?" 

He placed a small kiss on your pulse point, cause he knew how much you liked it when he did that, but this time he got no reaction, "(Y/n), c'mon, I know I screwed up, but you need to give me something, I'm going out of my mind here"

You turned the two of you around, straddling his waist and pressing your hands on his chest to push him back, and he grinned up at you, excited to have finally achieved something.

"You left me behind" He stared up at you for a second, relishing in the sound of your voice, "I know, it was a jerk move and I really am sorry, (Y/n)!" He tried to bring his hands on your hips, but you stopped him.

"Don't! You didn't even leave a note..." He chewed on the insides of his cheeks, the glare you were directing his way was more than a little intimidating, "I should've talked to you about it first, and I shouldn't have left at night, God, I'm so sorry, baby!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have" You pushed your hands under his black t-shirt and you felt him as he shivered, muscles tensing under your touch, "You missed this?" He nodded, moving his own hands to your body.

You shot him a look and shook your head, and he held his hands up in surrender, placing them on the bed next to your legs, "Did you get jealous when I was touching Sammy earlier?"

"Yes." He growled the word without even thinking about it, his eyes darkening as you trailed your hands up and down his warm torso, "Tell me something, Dean, why did you leave while I was sleeping?"

A small smirk tugged at his lips, "Cause I knew that, otherwise, I'd have to tie you down to stop you from coming" You kinked an eyebrow at him, grabbing his hands that were snaking up your calves and pinning them over his head.

"Did you now?" Again, he nodded his head, licking his full lips at how sexy you looked straddling his waist and keeping him secured in your hold underneath you, "Fine..."

He knew it wasn't over, he could tell by the look on your face that he still had to make it up to you, and he was about to ask you what he had to do, when you lifted yourself from on top of him, and walked to your drawer.

Dean's eyes followed your ass as you walked, his teeth sinking in the soft flesh of his bottom lip, trying to keep trapped in the groan he felt rising in his chest.

You found what you were looking for, and made your way back to him, showing him the thick scarf you were holding in your hand, "You try to get out of this, and you can say goodbye to my forgiveness, Winchester, am I clear?"

"Cristal" He shed his shirts and you smirked down at him, tying his wrists together and then attaching them to your bedpost, fully aware of how your cleavage was right in front of his face as you took your time.

"Now, let's talk a little, shall we?" Confusion took over his handsome features as he stared up at you, "Talk?" You smiled to yourself, nodding your head, "Sure, what else did you think we were gonna do?"

"What? No, nothing. Let's just...talk, yeah." Since he'd taken off his shirts, you had the whole expanse of his chest at your mercy and you began to trail your fingers all over it, while you kept your (e/c) eyes locked on his.

"You said you missed me, what exactly did you miss?" A seductive smirk tugged at your lips as you brushed his nipple and he groaned, "Everything! I missed your smile, and your laugh or the way you roll your eyes at me when I say something stupid..."

You chuckled at that and he smiled up at you, his eyes lighting up, "...I missed your glares and the way you bite your lip when I whisper a compliment or something dirty in your ear! Damn, I missed your lips, so fucking much!"

He closed his eyes for a split second, "I missed the taste of your skin under my lips, and the way you moan and shudder when I kiss down your neck and chest. And I missed your boobs, baby, I miss having them in my hands..."

You noticed how his jaw clenched as he spoke, "...tugging and pulling on your hard nipples as you arch into me; and I miss that frustrated whine that leaves your lips when I trail my hands all over your body"

Your thighs were rapidly becoming slick as you listened to the low rumble of his voice, eyes never breaking eye contact, "And that ass! I miss squeezing it as you ride me, your little pussy wrapped around my cock..."

Dean stopped for a second, shifting his leg slightly in a futile attempt at adjusting himself in his pants, "And fuck, I missed eating you out! The taste of your dripping pussy on my lips, your sweet come on my tongue...God, I wanna do that"

The muscles in his arms were moving under his tanned, freckled skin and you bent down until your lips were brushing his ear, "What did I say about getting out of that knot, Dean?"

"I wasn't! I was just-uh..." You crossed your arms over your chest and he grinned up at you, forcing you to suppress a smile at the cuteness of his little, eager expression, "Won't do it again"

You narrowed your eyes at him, slowly nodding your head before you ducked down, your lips a breath away from his, "How am I supposed to know that all of this you've just told me it's true, huh?"

Dean tried to press his lips on yours, leaning up a little, but you pulled back, leaving him to groan in frustration, "Just look behind your back and you'll see just how much I've missed you, princess"

Glancing back, you saw the bulge trapped under his pants, and you smiled to yourself, biting on your lower lip before turning to look at him.

Your hands found the hem of your tank top, and you slowly began to lift it up your body, dragging the fabric with your fingers and exposing your smooth skin to the elder Winchester lying underneath you.

Dean swallowed hard as his eyes hungrily followed the path you were setting, until the piece of clothing was completely off of you, "Thought we were gonna talk..." You smirked at him, and he groaned as you ducked back down towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second part, hope you enjoy it, lovelies! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it! Love me some feedback *wink*

Your finger traced the outline of his jaw; your eyes staring directly into his forest green ones, "We are talking..." His gaze shifted to your lips and he subconsciously licked his own.

"Why did you take your top off?" He was trying so hard not to look at your boobs, cause he knew you were going to toy with him and he was already on the verge of bursting without seeing you naked.

You ducked your head down, your lips brushing the shell of his ear and making him sigh as he closed his eyes, "Cause your words got me real hot, Dean..." He moaned at that, and he could feel just how hot you'd gotten with your chest pressed to his.

"And you wanna know what else your words did to me?" You smiled when he shook his head, pressing his lips to your ear and murmuring a faint, "Please, don't say it, (Y/n)"

"They got me so wet, Dean! My panties are soaked, baby" He threw his head back on the pillow with a whine, "Fuck, you said it" You chuckled in his ear, pulling the lobe between your teeth.

"Wanna see how wet my pussy got for you?" He was probably supposed to say 'no', since he was tied up and unable to do anything, but instead he was nodding his head before you'd even finished your sentence.

Dean bit down on his lip when you stood up, balancing yourself on the bed and removing your shorts along with your panties, making him let out a small moan, before straddling his waist again.

You smiled sweetly at him, and he flashed you a tight smile back, "See that, Dean? See how wet I am?" Your fingers separated your glistening folds for him to see, and he growled, tugging at his restraints.

"Oh, I see, (Y/n)...damn, babe, let me eat you out, please!" You pouted your lips in thought, "Are you trying to get out of that, Winchester?" He fervently shook his head, "No, no, I promise you, (Y/n), just-"

He trailed off when he saw you trailing your forefinger up your centre, coating it in your juices. You leant down, (e/c) eyes trained on his, and brought your finger to his lips.

He didn't waste any time, immediately sucking it into his hot mouth; his tongue swirling around it as he let out an obscene moan at the taste of you, "You weren't kidding about missing that..."

You pulled your finger past his lips, "I told you! C'mon, sweetheart, I'm begging you...just sit on my face, you won't have to untie my hands that way" Your cheeks turning a light shade of pink at his words.

"Uh, that's-" He cut you off before you could finish your sentence, his hips slightly rising off the mattress, "Just do it, (Y/n), c'mon!" You stared into his pleading green eyes for another second, before you moved.

You carefully placed one knee on either side of his head, in the circles formed by his arms, and looked down at him, "Hell yeah, baby, c'mon, give it to me!" You lowered yourself onto his mouth, and he instantly went to work.

His wet tongue separated your folds and began to lick at you greedily, making you moan in delight as Dean groaned; the sound deep and gruff in his chest and adding more slick to your core.

He pulled at your outer lips, sucking them into his mouth and closing his eyes, enjoying the taste of you along with the moans and whimpers that fell from your lips on top of him.

Your hips bucked against him when he pushed his tongue inside of you, lapping at your juices like a desperate man, and his eyes opened again to lock on your (e/c) ones.

You tipped your head back, moaning obscenely at the pleasure and an animalistic growl ecoed around the room as Dean seemed to bury his face even deeper in your mound.

"Fuck, baby! That's so-ahhh, don't stop!" Dean hummed his reply, sending the vibrations throughout your body, hightening the sensations he was already making you feel.

You felt him circling your entrance again, before he thrust his tongue back inside you; your hand, that was threaded through his locks, tugged on them as you groaned his name, feeling yourself building towards your high.

Your other hand slipped from where it was pressed to the wall to steady yourself and found his bound ones. Your eyes locked again and Dean took your hand in his, squeezing gently as his lips wrapped around your clit.

The action sent a myriad of electric shocks to your every nerve ending, making you arch your back and he knew, just like you did, that you were close.

You detached yourself from his mouth and he whined at the loss of contact, "What...you were going to come, baby!" He was a little out of breath as he watched you sitting back straddling his chest this time.

Your teeth sank into your lip and you began to slowly rock yourself back and forth on top of him, feeling the coil in your lower abdomen about to snap.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me..." His voice was laced with frustration, before he groaned at the sight of you coming all over his chest; your hips rocking faster while you moaned his name.

You locked your eyes back on his and found him glaring up at you, "That was unnecessary, you know?" You drew in a deep breath; a small smile forming on your swollen lips.

"You know what else was unnecessary? You leaving me behind, baby!" Your finger poked his chest and he whined, closing his eyes again as he forced himself not to tug on the bindings.

"I know, and I apologized! I deserved that fucking reward after a week, (Y/n), and you know it!" You slid down his body, until your face was the same level with his come-covered chest.

"Really?" You licked up your juices and he pressed his head back on the pillow, his back arching at the feeling of your tongue on him, "Yes, really! I-oh!"

You pressed your lips to his and he moaned, immediately deepening the kiss and snaking his tongue into your mouth to taste your come.

Your hands found his hair again, and he sucked on your tongue, moaning in the process and making you tug on his dirty-blonde locks as you lost yourself in the mind-blowing kiss.

You both pulled back when you were out of breath, Dean dragging your lower lip between his teeth as you slowly opened your eyes to look at each other, "Wow!" You chuckled at his whisper, prompting him to grin up at you.

"Tell me, Dean...is there something else you missed and you forgot to tell me?" He stared up at you, he knew what you were talking about, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to take whatever you had in mind.

You kinked your eyebrow at him, and he bit on his lip, slowly shaking his head 'no', "You sure about that? You know I always know what you want, baby" He didn't answer, cause he had no idea what to say.

You were right. You always knew what he wanted, how he wanted it and when he wanted it; Dean never understood how you did it, but in that moment as he watched your naked body straddling him, he was sure that wasn't something in his favor.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind, sweetheart..." He flashed you a quick smile, knowing that he was screwed whatever he said or did, "Uhm...well, there's something I've missed, Dean...wanna know what it is?"

"Please say my hands on your body, (Y/n)!" You smirked down at him, trailing your fingers down his chest, "Yeah, I really missed those..." A hopeful grin spread on his lips, which only added to your amusement.

"...but that's not what I was going to say. What I really missed, is your big cock in my mouth...haven't you? Haven't you missed my lips wrapped around you, Dean?"

"I'm pretty sure this is considered torture somewhere" You stopped your journey towards his waistband, thinking that maybe you were being a little too hard on him, "Wanna stop?"

His eyes snapped up to yours, "What? I-no, not really..." You smiled down at yourself shaking your head a little bit, of course he didn't want to stop, he loved sex with you, whatever you did to him.

You shifted lower on his body, straddling his thighs and winking at him, before you bent down to pepper kisses along his neck and chest, hearing him taking in a shuddering breath when your lips first touched him.

He looked down at you as you suckled on his skin, moving towards his pectoral and latching your lips around his nipple, making him moan and close his eyes when you sucked it into your mouth.

You reserved his other nipple the same treatment, before sliding further down, licking your way down his abs to reach the waistband of his jeans and tug on the fabric with your teeth.

Your eyes locked back on his while your hands went to unbutton his pants, and release some of the pressure onto his hard on, which made him sigh in relief while you tugged down his jeans and boxers.

"You're so hard, Dean...is that all for me?" He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, nodding his head and watching with lust-blown eyes as you took hold of his thick girth.

You ducked your head down, your lips placing small but lingering kisses on his length, "Shit! I'm screwed, I'm so screwed" Dean shut his eyes tightly, groaning when you switched to open-mouthed kisses.

"God, baby, that feels so f-fucking g-good!" You looked up at him through your lashes, "So you did miss this..." You grinned wickedly at him, watching him nod his head.

"Of course I missed that, it's your lips on my cock we're talking about, (Y/n)!" You used your hand to jerk him, making sure not to apply too much pressure, "Then why did you tell me you didn't?"

"Cause I'm already about to blow my load, and I knew I wouldn't be able to go through what you've planned to do to me" A small smile tugged at your lips, but you didn't add anything.

You licked a long stripe up his member, following his prominent vein before closing your lips around his head, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm not g-gonna last long if you k-keep that up, baby"

Dean tried not to buck up towards you, but as you began to suck on him harder, twisting and pulling your hand around his base, he couldn't take it anymore and his hips began to meet you half way.

You felt him swelling in your hand and more precome leaked from his head, signaling you that he was close and you pulled back, hearing him groan when you stopped your ministrations.

You moved back up his body, trailing your hands along his torso until they were resting on his shoulders, "You good?" You stared into his green eyes, seeing them crinkle at the sides as he smiled.

"Depends...am I forgiven, yet?" You shook your head at the dorky look he was giving you, capturing his lips in a long, sweet and passionate kiss, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think that's been punishment enough, babe, I mean, what else do you want me to do?" You leant down, gently brushing your lips on the shell of his ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Dean!" A wide grin stretched on his plump lips, and he tugged at the scarf, "Hell yeah, untie me, sweetheart" You smirked down at him, pecking his lips.

"Nuh-uh, Dean, told you there's no forgiveness if you get out of this ropes before you've achieved it completely" He groaned, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"I don't know..." You scrunched your eyebrows together, frowning down at him, "What?" He shook his head at himself, tugging on his restraints again.

"I don't know if this is the best or the worst thing that's ever happened to me" You threw your head back in laughter and he chuckled up at you; green eyes drinking in the sight of you.

He took the opportunity to kiss your neck, nipping at your tender skin to then pull it between his teeth gently, humming when you moaned his name.

You ducked your head down and kissed him, sucking and biting at his bottom lip, before you sat up and lined him with your entrance; slowly sinking down on him because you both knew how close he was.

The both of you groaned when he was fully inside of you, and you stopped for a few seconds, giving each of you the time to adjust to the feeling, "Damn it, (Y/n), I need you to move"

You nodded your head and rolled your hips on his, your eyes falling shut while you bit on your lip and Dean held tightly onto the scarf, watching you intently as you began to bounce on his lap.

Setting an easy pace, you raised your hips, rolling them on your way back down and making the both of you groan in pleasure. Dean's eyes were trained on you boobs, staring at them as they bounced with each one of your moves.

"Grab your boobs, (Y/n)" You looked down at him when he spoke, "W-what?" You were both panting, a light sheen of sweat forming on your bodies, "Grab them for me, baby, tug on those nipples like I'd do if I could"

You complied to his request, squeezing your breasts and moaning his name as he began to raise his hips, bucking into you, "That's it, princess! Bring one hand to your clit, rub yourself, baby"

Groaning at his words, you did what he told you, drawing circles on your swollen bundle of nerves, feeling the coil in your stomach about ready to snap, "You're so gorgeous, (Y/n), so fucking hot!"

You worked your hips faster, the both of you moaning as you neared your peaks, "Come for me, (Y/n)! C'mon, sweetheart, do it now!" You came right as he finished his sentence, feeling him spilling his seed into you a second later.

Collapsing on his sweaty chest, you kept rolling your hips until you were both coming down from your highs and were too sensitive to continue.

He pressed his lips to your forehead while you got your breathing under control, and you smiled before moving to untie his hands, "God-damn it, finally!"

You looked up at him, grabbing his wrists in your hands and gently massaging them, "Are you hurt?" He kinked an eyebrow at you, "Your shoulders, do they hurt, or your wrists...something?"

Dean smirked down at you, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing it, "Nope, I just really need to touch you, baby!" He wrapped his arms around your body, squashing you against his chest.

"I can't breathe like that, Dean" You giggled and he loosened his hold on you, before he let his hands wander all over your body, "Man, I'm never doing that again...ever!"

"What? Letting me tie you up?" You chuckled and raised your head to look him in the eye, "Huh? No, I meant leaving without telling you...you can tie me up whenever you want, princess"

He raised his eyebrows at you suggestively, before bringing his lips down on yours; hands settling on your bare ass and kneading it thouroghly as you sighed in the kiss.

You lay using his body as a bed for a little and then tried to get up, "Dean, I just need to get something to clean us up" He shook his head, bringing his arm around your waist to keep you still.

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll let you go, I just missed this...like, a lot!" You chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest and snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warm body all around you.

Dean did end up letting you get up for a few minutes and you cleaned yourself up and then him, before you went to grab a shirt, "Nope! That-don't put that on, just come lie back here with me"

You shook your head at him, but did as he asked, climbing on the bed next to him and allowing him to pull you into a spooning position with his face buried in your neck, "(Y/n)?"

You hummed, playing with his hand that was on your stomach, "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, touch Sammy like that again!" You smirked to yourself, turning to face him.

"Why not? He needs some love too, baby" You looked innocently up at him, "Yeah well, he's a big boy, he can go out and find himself a girlfriend. You're mine!"

"Oh, am I, now?" A smirk spread on your lips at the predatory gaze in his green eyes, "Yes. Yes, you are and I'll show you!" He pushed you on your back, moving to hover over you.

"Wonder how loud I'll have to make you scream to wake Sammy up" His hand trailed down your stomach and your legs fell open for him; the moan you released swallowed by his lips claiming your own once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request: Reader wearing the red riding hood costume, and I hope the sweetheart who request it enjoys it

"So, we have another case..." You stared up at Dean from where you were sipping on your black coffee at the kitchen table, "And? You planning on sneaking out again when I fall asleep?"

Dean immediately shook his head, taking a seat next to you, "Nope, learnt my lesson, thanks!" You smirked to yourself, bringing your mug back to your lips, "What's the problem then?"

"It's a werewolf, babe, and I've studied his vics till now. They were all girls...and they kinda look like you, (Y/n)!" He flashed you a pleading look, which you knew meant he wanted you to stay back, again.

"We could use that to our advantage and use me as bait" You sent him a wink over your mug, and he groaned, "C'mon, babe, I promise this will be the last time I ask to stay home...please..."

Dean spent the whole day begging you to stay back at the bunker, but you were having none of it; you were a hunter just like him and his brother, and you were keen on doing your job right. You'd always known how dangerous the job could be and you'd made your peace with it.

During the whole drive to the motel you were going to stay at, Dean didn't talk to you, he barely even glanced your way; he was basically treating you like you'd treated him, 'eye for an eye' you guessed.

However, you didn't let his behaviour deter you. When you'd gone undercover with him and Sam as FBI agents, you'd managed to find out that there was a traditional carnival in town, and that the attacks always occurred there.

"It's definitely going to be freaking easy to spot a damn werewolf at a carnival were everyone is dressed up!" Sam agreed with his elder brother's statement, as he was already thinking of a way to make the beast come to you.

You had a plan of your own, one you knew Dean wouldn't be okay with, so you decided to only inform Sam about it, hoping to be able to make Dean forgive you after the wolf was taken care of and the hunt was over.

You slipped into the costume you'd asked Sam to get you, and you hadn't failed in noticing the blush on the younger Winchester's cheeks as he handed it to you and you winked at him before disappearing in the bathroom.

Fixing your make up, you made sure your hair was styled properly, and then made your way out of the bathroom. Sam immediately averted his gaze, already knowing what you'd be wearing, while Dean was stunned.

"(Y/n)? What-You're...fuck! Don't look at her, Sammy!" You smirked and slowly turned around to show your boyfriend the Red riding hood costume you were wearing.

The clothes barely covered your body, leaving your legs practically completely bare and you were sure that you wouldn't be able to bend since the skirt would end up showing off your butt to everyone.

Your boobs were pushed up and highlighted by the white shirt. The whole thing coupled with your pigtails and the red lipstick you'd chosen to put on; had Dean drooling all over the place.

"So? What do you think?" You stopped and looked at him, noticing how his eyes had glazed over with lust and his tongue was hungrily licking across his bottom lip; his eyes still trailing up and down your figure.

"I think that's something you should be allowed to wear only in our bedroom, baby, when no one else is around! Hope you weren't planning on heading to the carnival dressed like that...cause that ain't happening!"

You kinked your eyebrow at him in a silent challenge, "Really? And who's gonna stop me?" A wicked glint flashed in his eyes, but it was so fast you weren't even sure you'd actually seen it, "I know why you're dressed up like that...forget it!"

"I will be bait whether you like it or not, Dean! So you can either support me and have my back, or you can sit back and watch as I take down the werewolf. Cause trust me, I am taking it down one way or the other!"

Dean held your gaze for what felt like forever, none of you ready to back down, until he realized that this time there was nothing he could do to change your mind, and he let you have your way.

Walking down the crowded streets, you tried to ignore the glances that were directed to you and actually focus on finding the werewolf. Dean and Sam were walking a little behind you each on either side of you, making sure you were safe.

You could feel Dean's eyes in particular, following your every move, until your attention was drawn by a man on the other side of the street. His eyes held a ferocious glimmer, and as the moonlight hit him you could've sworn for a second that they were a brilliant blue.

You knew, and mostly hoped, that Sam and Dean had picked up on your sudden change in mood and stance, so you confidently made your way towards a dark alley; your eyes set on the man, who didn't waste a second in following you; slowly licking his lips.

Keeping your breathing even, you slipped your hand into the basket you were carrying, immediately finding your silver dagger and clutching it with everything you had in you, ready to fight as soon as the time was right.

You could hear his heavy breathing and hurried steps, bringing him closer to you by the second, making your heartbeat increase as more adrenaline pumped through your veins.

Your feet slowed down when you saw that the alley had no exit and you slowly turned around to face the werewolf; your eyes locked on his as he approached you, "You smell real good, you know that?"

His broad form blocked your visual completely, which meant you couldn't see where Dean and Sam were or even if they were there at all. Steadying yourself, you tried to look as defenceless as you could, hoping to be able to catch him by surprise.

He smiled at you, his white teeth sending a shiver down your spine since you knew how easily they could tear you to shreds, before you flashed a quick glance to his hands, noticing the threatening claws he was with no doubt ready to use to rip your heart out of your chest.

Another step back and you felt the cold, hard wall behind you, signaling that you had no where else to go, you had to take him down or he'd end up eating you for dinner.

You drew in a shuddering breath, watching intently as he moved closer to you, until he was standing right in front of you; the few inches between your bodies allowing you to be able to fight him back in case he attacked.

"You should know better than to walk out dressed like that. Didn't your mama tell you there are big, bad wolves out here?" You smirked, leaning closer to him and taking your dagger with you as you knew he was too focused on your face to notice it.

"She did. Point is, I'm not afraid of them" Your answer gained you a growl from him and before you knew it, he was pushing you against the wall; his clawed hand in the middle of your chest pressing down on it and constricting your breathing.

You stomped your foot on his, making sure to use the heel of your red boot and watched him as he groaned in pain, momentarily losing his focus on you and giving you the chance to make your move.

Gripping your dagger as tight as you could, you plunged it in his chest twice and he collapsed on the street in front of you; more pained groans leaving his blood stained lips.

You were vaguely aware of Dean's voice calling your name and the sound of boots rapidly approaching you, but the only thing you could focus on, was the adrenaline pumping in your veins and the sound of your heartbeat in your ears.

Crunching in front of the werewolf, you gathered all your strength and stabbed him one last time in the heart, watching as he changed back to his human form. Your breathing was ragged and your hands were slightly trembling as the adrenaline started to leave your body.

Dean reached you, a panicked look on his face as he checked you for any injuries; his eyes falling on your chest where your white shirt was ripped, "You think you can take care of the body by yourself, Sammy?"

The younger Winchester nodded his head, staring at your bloodied state, "Sure, just take her back and make sure she's fine" Without adding another word, Dean shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders.

The drive to the motel was silent, Dean didn't utter a single word to you and you were still a little shaken up to realize that he was mad at you for taking on the werewolf by yourself.

After bandaging your injuries, which consisted in some minimal scratches that you were sure were going to heal in a few days, Dean sat down on the couch with a beer, while you took a quick shower, mindful of your bandages, and then went to bed.

You soon understood that Dean was mad at you when after three days he still didn't talk to you. You also knew that he was using your silence treatment method against you, and you had to admit that it was pretty annoying to be on the receiving end.

On the forth day, you couldn't take it anymore, you didn't like the idea of him being mad at you, especially when you knew that he had every right to be since you'd put yourself at risk; so you sent Sammy out and pulled on an outfit you knew Dean'd love.

Your high heels clicked on the floor with each purposeful step you took towards Dean's room, and you were fairly sure that he knew what you were up to when you pushed his door open.

He was sitting at his desk, going through, yet, another lore book; he'd never done so much research when there were no hunts involved in his entire life, but he needed something to help him keep his mind off of you.

You walked up to him, and placed your hands on his shoulders, gently working the knots that had formed there, but he still didn't budge. You leant down, your lips brushing the shell of his ear, "I'm sorry, Dean"

You felt him relaxing a little after your words, but he kept his mouth shut, "I baked you a pie..." Dean smiled at that, and you knew you had him, "Not hungry"

"Uhm...okay! Is there something, anything, else I could do for you?" You trailed your hand down his chest and let it rest on his bulge, "You're hurt, (Y/n), stop doing that" You chuckled and pressed a kiss on his neck.

"Actually I might've asked Cas for a little help..." You peppered more kisses along his neck, noticing how his muscles tensed as he tried to restrain himself, "...and I have a surprise for you, turn around"

Dean did as you asked of him, and you took a step back to give him enough room to turn, "Well, that's...you look-fuck!" His eyes trailed up your body; his mouth going dry by the time he'd locked them on your (e/c) ones.

You smirked at him and turned on yourself, showing him the new lingerie set you'd picked up for him, "(Y/n)? Tell me Cas didn't see you like this" His green eyes darkened at the thought and you bit on your lower lip.

"What if he had?" Dean stood up at that, an eyebrow raised as he stared down at you, "Are you trying to ask for forgiveness, or trying to get me even angrier?"

You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you, "I'm just kidding, you're the only one who gets to see me like this, cause I'm your babe, right?"

He nodded, finally bringing his hands on your waist, "Damn straight you are! Now, let me see how hot my babe looks in this new set, baby girl" You bit on your bottom lip, trying to contain your excitement as he took his time admiring you.

"You like it?" You let your finger trace his chest, reaching the neckline of his gray form-fitting t-shirt and slightly pulling it down; your heels making it easier for you to place a kiss on his anti-possession tattoo without having to lean up too much.

"Mmmhm, if it wasn't for Sammy, I'd have you wandering around like this all day...everyday" His finger looped in the waistband of your lace underwear, and he played with it for a second before he let it snap back in place.

One of his hands found the small of your back and Dean pulled you flush against his still clothed body, while the other one tangled in your tresses and he tugged on them, tilting your head back until he found his desired position.

His eyes locked on your (e/c) ones, the primal look you only saw a few times evident as he stared down at you; his tongue slowly licking his lush lips and you had to stifle a groan you felt threatening to spill.

Dean however noticed, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as you swallowed the dryness in your mouth and then proceeded to clench your thighs together, desperate for any kind of friction.

Ever so slowly he ducked his head down, the hand in your hair keeping you still and preventing you from leaning up and finally pressing your lips to his. You stood waiting for him to take mercy on your aroused state and give you what you wanted.

The barest brush of his lips on yours had you releasing a soft sigh, and then he was pulling back; an amused expression on his face. You wanted to scold him for leaving you hanging, but you knew that would defeat the purpose of asking for forgiveness.

He seemed rather pleased with your lack of complaints, and he loosened the hold on your locks, smiling down at you. The hand that was on your back found your ass and he gave it a squeeze, before he was moving away from you.

"Wait, where are you going?" Your hand went to his bicep and you lightly tugged on the fabric of his flannel to keep him close to you, "Gonna go eat that pie you baked, sweetheart"

Confusion must have been evident on your face as you stared up at him and watched him as he started towards the door, "Uh...okay, I could use something cold to drink" You went to follow him, but he turned around and pinned you in place with his gaze.

"You stay here, I'll bring you something with me" You opened your mouth to protest, but he raised an eyebrow and effectively shut you up; a smile spreading on his face, "Now, be a good girl and wait for me on our bed"

A nod of your head had him grinning like a fool, and he waited until you climbed on the bed, before he went to get his pie. You sat in silence waiting for him to come back, and you were hoping he wouldn't let you wait for too long.

Ten long, interminable minutes later, Dean was pushing the door open with his hip; a huge piece of pie sitting on a plate in one hand, and a glass full of, what you guessed was, ice tea in the other one.

He handed you your drink, and you smiled at him in thanks, your eyes glued to him as he grabbed the chair and dragged it until it was at the foot of the bed, facing it.

You furrowed your brows together, since you were expecting him to sit down next to you, "Why are you sitting there? There's plenty of room next to me, Dean..." You patted the empty space near you, trying to look seductive enough to convince him.

"I can see that, baby girl, but I don't think you're sorry enough yet" He maliciously smirked at you, cutting through his dessert with the fork and slowly bringing it to his pink, full lips.

You licked your own, sucking the lower one into your mouth, and groaned in frustration as you realized that he was going to take his sweet time and tease you until you begged him to take mercy on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know what you think about it, I love hearing from you, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me, I know *sigh* I've been gone for forever. 
> 
> I actually finished writing this a while ago, but I don't know why I'm just posting it today *pout* 
> 
> However, I hope you enjoy the fic, it got way more emotional than I had originally planned it to be, but I'm still happy with it, hope you'll be as well. *kisses*

You stared at Dean, your eyes intently following the fork he brought to his mouth, watching as his tongue snaked out afterwards to lick those sinful lips while a satisfied moan escaped him at the taste of the pie you'd baked only for him.

He let his eyes close for a second, taking his time to thoroughly enjoy the bite he'd taken, before he opened them and pinned you in place with a pointed look. Your heart picked up its rate, as your body broke in goosebumps and your teeth sunk in your lower lip.

A faint ghost of a smirk appeared on Dean's face, letting you know that he knew very well how to push your buttons even without laying a single finger onto you, and somehow that made you want him even more than you already did.

"You sure you don't wanna join me on the bed, Dean?" You flashed him one of your most seductive smiles, trailing the fingers of one hand slowly up your bare thigh, "Pretty sure, sweetheart" He added a collected nod to his words, just to let you know that this time you'd have to work a little harder.

The room fell back into an almost complete silence; the only sounds reaching your ears where the fork whenever it touched the plate, Dean's hums of contentment, and your sipping on the ice tea. Your eyes stayed on him, shamelessly staring as your mind tried to focus on finding a solution.

However, that was a rather hard mission to accomplish given how good his little moans and hums sounded, but then again, you should've probably blamed his mouth in general, and those lips in particular; the way they wrapped themselves around the metal and pulled, that had to be the cause.

Or maybe it was because the grip he had on that fork, reminded you of how he'd grip your thighs and spread you open for him; or the fact that he was still completely clothed while you were sitting there in your underwear; on the other hand, those green eyes of his were just as responsible.

Whenever they fell on your body, you would feel blood rushing up to your cheeks, your breathing would quicken and your insides turn upside down while you subtly tried to clench your thighs together for some kind of friction, giving away how much you needed him.

And then he would start all over again: dip, wrap, drag, moan, stare and smirk; and that smirk told you he knew exactly the kind of power he had over you, which was driving you out of your mind, until you realized, that you held the exact same power over him.

It was your turn to smirk as your fingers played with the waistband of your panties, Dean's eyes immediately snapping down to lock on them, even though he managed to keep his composure.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to go ahead and get started without you...feel free to join whenever you want to, baby!" That said you began to gently massage your centre through your underwear, which were already embarrassingly soaked.

You spread your thighs to make sure he could see you clearly, and started to teasingly trail your fingers up and down your slit, stopping from time to time to apply more pressure on your bundle of nerves.

Your lips parted as your breathing grew shallow; your hand working on you, coupled with his eyes scanning your frame from head to toe was proving to be rather effective in bringing you higher towards your peak.

You halted your movements for a second, opening your eyes which you hadn't even noticed you'd closed, and stared back at Dean. The pie laid completely forgotten on his plate, his green eyes solely focused on you as his chest heaved with every breath he took.

Your gaze wandered down his body, locking on his crotch because you wanted to know just how much you were affecting him, which you didn't find out because his shirt was strategically covering it up, making you sigh as you went back to work.

This time you kept your eyes locked on his face, watching every single one of his reactions as you slipped your hand inside your panties; your body shivering when you lightly grazed your clit with your fingertip.

Dean clenched his fist at the sight, something which he knew you wouldn't notice since your eyes were studying his face. He tried to keep a neutral expression, and that was taking him more self control than he previously thought he'd need.

His eyes followed the way your hand moved, gradually but surely building up your climax, watching as the lace fabric of your panties stretched to accommodate your fingers, and listening to the soft whimpers that were slowly turning into delicious moans.

His member twitched in his pants when you sighed his name; your free hand moving the crotch area of your underwear to the side, baring you to his darking gaze. Ever so slowly, you pushed your middle finger into your entrance, your hips bucking up as Dean's tongue snaked out to wet his lips.

Your eyes fluttered shut for a second as you immediately brushed your g-spot, and the both of you knew that it wouldn't take long for you to tumble over the edge. You added your ring finger along with the other, stretching yourself open and groaning in pleasure.

Dean's jaw clenched as he watched your fore and pinky finger spreading your outer lips open as you kept pumping the other digits inside of you; the heel of your hand tapping on your clit with each push.

Sooner than you anticipated, you felt your insides tightening and your thighs began to tremble. Dean kept quiet, watching from afar and he knew the exact moment you were about to explode; your breath hitched and your back arched off the mattress.

Right as you were about make yourself come, your hand was pulled out of your underwear, and your eyes snapped open to find Dean standing at the side of the bed; his hand wrapped around your wrist, "I was-" He cut off your breathless sentence before you had the chance to finish it.

"I know. You didn't think I'd let you come that easily, did you?" Your face and neck were flushed as you struggled to make your dizzy mind conjure up an answer, "I-I said I'm sorry, Dean, please..." You pouted your lips, and high fived yourself when he climbed on the bed.

He moved until he was between your parted thighs, his body hovering over yours, and even though he wasn't pressed against you, you could still feel his warmth caressing your skin, "See, you can't be sorry, (Y/n), cause you don't even know why I'm mad!"

Your eyebrows rose in surprise, before they furrowed in confusion; your eyes searching his to find out what he was talking about, "You're...uh, you're mad cause I took the werewolf on by myself...right?" You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, waiting for his confirmation.

"Yeah...and?" You went back over the things you'd done and said before and after the hunt, trying to remember if you'd offended him in any way, but you ended up shaking your head when you came up with nothing, "Did you stop to think about how I felt, (Y/n)?"

"Huh?" You were dumbfounded by his question, "Did you think about how I felt about you being bait? Did you consider how worried I was when you took off down that alley with that thing following you?"

You lowered your gaze at his words, unable to keep eye contact as tears formed in your eyes, "No..." You whispered your answer, your voice so low and soft you barely heard it yourself, "Did you think about how fucking scared I was while pushing my way through the crowd to get to you in time?"

His voice raised the tiniest bit, his eyes now glossy as well from the unshed tears, "I didn't, and I'm really sorry, Dean, I just wanted to-" He knew what you wanted to do, so he cut you off once more; the hand around your wrist moved to lace its fingers through yours, giving it a light squeeze.

"Prove yourself, I know! What you don't get is that you don't have to! I don't ask you to stay back cause I think you're not good enough, that's not it. I know how capable you are, I know you're a great hunter and that you could probably kick my ass with your hands tied behind your back...I'm just..."

You placed your free hand on his cheek, watching as he leant into your touch, closing his eyes for a moment, "I know, me too" None of you needed to say the words, you both had lost so many people to the hunting life and knew how dangerous it was.

Your eyes locked and for a moment you just stared at one another as if reminding yourselves that you were still there for each other, before Dean ducked his head and finally brought his lips on yours; the both of you letting out the breaths you'd been holding.

Your lips parted for him as soon as he licked across the lower one; your free hand snaking around his neck to run through his soft strands, while his found your naked waist and gave it a firm squeeze, making you arch up into him at the contact.

He was the first one to pull back, his eyes opening to stare at your swollen, red lips and heaving chest as a wicked smirk tugged the corners of his lips up, "Wanna know what else I really wasn't thrilled about, baby?" You licked your lips, nodding your head as you tried to even your breathing.

"That little outfit you had on. The fact that every man at that carnival saw you dressed up like that...that Sammy saw you like that, I really, really didn't like it, (Y/n)!" You clenched your thighs at that, your eyes fluttering shut for a second as you swallowed before they met his one more time.

His voice had changed, it was deeper, huskier, more teasing, and it sounded so good as it travelled along your back sending shivers in their wake, that you thought it could be enough to give you the release he'd denied you previously.

The smirk was still evident on his face as he nuzzled your neck, letting you feel the scruff on his cheeks, lightly scratching your delicate skin as he brought his full, pouty lips to your ear, "So now, you're gonna listen to me and do exactly as I say, am I right, (Y/n)?"

"Yes, yes, please!" He chuckled, his hands both on your waist to keep you pressed to the mattress as he pulled your earlobe between his teeth, gently tugging and nipping at it, drawing a wanton, little moan out of you, "Be a good girl, and don't move unless I say so."

You hummed your answer, not daring to do much more as his lips ghosted over the expanse of your jaw, just barely brushing you as he went down to tease your neck, "You can speak, baby, I wanna hear you; wanna hear every needy, little whimper that comes out of that pretty mouth"

"Fuck, Dean! Please!" Your desperation only seemed to add more to his amusement, as he dropped a tiny kiss on your pulse point before bringing his face up to lock his eyes on yours, "Please what, (Y/n)? Tell me what you want, princess"

You groaned, your hands twitching to caress their way along his body, "Can I touch you, Dean?" You pouted your lips when he shook his head with a cocky grin on his lips, "Then could you touch me, baby? Please, I need you to do something..."

"How can I refuse when you ask so nicely, huh?" You beamed up at him, licking your lips in anticipation as he leant back down towards you. He didn't kiss you like you expected him to, but then again, he wouldn't have been Dean Winchester if he'd given you everything you wanted.

He nudged your chin with his nose, silently telling you to tilt your head to the side as he began to kiss along your neck, "You always smell so good, (Y/n), makes me wanna eat you all up, sweetheart!"

His lips parted and he let his tongue lap at your skin, making you release a mewl at the warm feeling of it, before he bared his teeth and gently tugged on your flesh, growling deeply in his chest as you shakily moaned his name.

Pulling away, he stared down at you; his eyes darkening at the sight of your heaving chest and slightly trembling hands, and he knew exactly why they were trembling like that, "Tell you what, you manage to keep still while I finish undressing you, and I give you whatever you want..."

You turned your head to face him, your eyes searching his to see if he meant what he said, "...think you can make it, sweetheart?" His tone was teasing and playful as he raised his eyebrows, challenging you with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Sure." You pursed your lips and slightly narrowed your eyes at him, causing him to chuckle lightly as he ducked down towards you, "We'll just have to see about that, (Y/n)!" He grinned at you and pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth.

You drew in a deep breath as you forced yourself not to turn and kiss him. His hand moved from its spot on your hips, slowly dragging up your body until his fingers found your chin and he directed your face to the other side, giving him exactly the space he needed to tease you.

You fingers were twitching with the need to thread through his hair as he licked and nipped down your neck, smiling proudly whenever you whimpered or groaned from his ministrations. His teeth found one strap of your bra and he lightly played with it, before sliding it down your shoulder.

You sighed when he kissed back up the path he'd just taken, and gasped loudly when his lips latched on your pulse point and sucked, undoubtedly leaving an evident mark for everyone to see. He pulled back slightly again, and winked at you, switching to the other side.

His lips went to your ear and you shut your eyes tightly, trying to focus on anything but what he was telling you, "Why don't you give in, (Y/n)...I bet you're so wet for me, princess! I know you want me to touch you, I know where you want me to touch you. Just say the word..."

He sucked on your earlobe, playing with it in his mouth; his teeth gently grazing it, "...admit that it's too much; do it, and I'll make you scream, baby girl, I'll make you scream like never before!" You felt a violent shudder travel across your back, and you hoped that didn't count as moving.

"Keep going, Dean, I can take it!" You let your words out in a groan, feeling yourself about ready to rip his clothes off and beg him to just get down to it, but you knew how much he loved it when he had you squirming beneath him, especially when he challenged you to keep still.

He set to work on your other strap, and when he finally removed it, you began to think that maybe you'd be able to go through what he had in mind for you; the thought quickly erased when he placed his hands on your thighs, giving them a nimble squeeze.

He spread you wider for him, bringing his hips to rest flush against yours, "Oh my God..." You bit down on your bottom lip, and Dean grinned knowingly, rising his face from where it was teasing your hardened nipples, "What was that, sweetheart?"

You swallowed, feeling as though your body was on fire as you shook your head, "Nothing, nothing...don't stop, please" You knew the sooner he'd removed your clothing, the sooner you'd be able to touch him, which was exactly why you were trying to hurry things up.

The smirk never really left his lips as he gladly found your breasts once more, playing with your hard buds while one hand snaked around your back to unclasp your bra and take it off completely, causing you to grin as there were only your panties left.

After your bra was out of the way, Dean nuzzled your boobs; his scruff tickling your sensitive skin and you had to restrain yourself from arching up and into him. You could feel the hard outline of his member, pressing against you with every shift and roll of his body and you were sure you'd soaked through your underwear.

When he finally brought his lips down along your stomach you were about ready to scream in frustration, and you knew from the way his green eyes were gleaming excitedly up at you, that he was fully aware of the desperation you were feeling.

Your thighs were trembling by the time he'd started nipping around your belly button and his hands found your hips, keeping you down as his thumbs gently caressed over them.

You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth when he tugged on the waistband of your panties with his teeth, pulling it to let it snap back in place, "You doing okay there, (Y/n), you seem a little, uhm...wound up"

"Shut up and get it over with, Winchester!" He rested his forehead against your pubic bone and laughed, making you bite on the insides of your cheeks to stop from giggling yourself.

Once he composed himself, he resumed his slow, tortuous pace but finally brought his hands under your ass to pull your panties slightly down. His lips kissed you following the undergarment, until it was resting on your upper thighs.

He moaned at the view of your wet centre, pressing his nose on your clit and growling, "Fuck, (Y/n)! Your smell is mouthwatering, princess!" That was what did it, you bucked your hips up towards him; unable to stop yourself any longer.

Your eyes snapped to his when you realized and he kinked an eyebrow with a devilish smirk on his pink lips, "Uhm, that just sucks...you were doing so good, (Y/n)" He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head and you pouted as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"But Dean, I kept still this whole time!" You widened your eyes just for good measure, hoping to win him over, "Your panties are still on, sweetheart" You pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck and placing tiny kisses to convince him.

"But they're not covering what they're supposed to, so technically, you undressed me, baby!" You removed them completely, pushing them away with your foot as he stared at you, "I don't know, I think I should start over and have some more fun!"

"You know what would be fun? To have your big, hard cock buried deep inside of me; pounding my tight, little pussy, making me come over and over. Why don't you take me, Dean? I'm so wet for you, baby, my little pussy's dripping!"

He growled at your sultry, seductive tone; his fingers digging in the flesh of your hips as he brought his lips to your ear, "You know, that dirty mouth of yours will get you anything you want, princess"

You closed your eyes, smiling against his neck, "I hope so, cause right now I want you, Dean!" One of his hands travelled up the expanse of your body to tangle in your locks, pulling your lips to his as he groaned into your mouth and connected your hips together.

You immediately started removing his clothes; your hands pulling at the fabric to finally get him naked on top of you, and a relieved sigh left your swollen lips when you managed to accomplish your task.

You wrapped your legs around his hips as you kissed down his neck, snaking your hand down his torso to take a hold of his erection, pulling a hiss out of him while you lined his up with your entrance.

Since you'd previously played with yourself and his endless teasing, you were ready to take him, so you pushed his head past your folds, using your heels on his back to push him until he was sheathed inside of you.

"God damn-Ugh...holy shit, (Y/n)!" You spread your thighs wider, raking your fingernails down his back as you groaned, "Fuck, Dean move! Move, baby, plea-" Your sentence died in a gasp as he pulled back completely, before entering you again.

Your body shuddered underneath him, and your back arched as your eyes rolled to the back of your head; your nails undoubtedly leaving red indent marks on his freckled skin, "You're so...fucking wet. You feel amazing...princess"

You nodded, unable to let out any words as you struggled to suck in some air; your hips pushing against his and meeting him thrust for thrust, "I'm gonna come. Shit, shit, shit-Aaahhh, D-dean, I'm c-coming"

"What? We've j-just-" Before he could finish his sentence you exploded around him, your walls clenching on his length as your muscles tensed and then trembled underneath him. He stopped to let you regain your breathing; his eyes glued to your face.

"I can't even begin to tell you how hot that was, (Y/n), I mean...wow" A lazy smile stretched on your lips as you loosened the death grip you had around him, "You think you can go again? Think you can come for me one last, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please Dean, make me come" He released a breathy moan against your collarbone as he started moving his hips again, giving slow thrusts as he knew how sensitive you were and slowly building up his tempo as you began to follow him.

He had you back up at your peak in no time; his deep voice filling your ears as he whispered filthy praises and promises, his hands leaving their imprint on your body from how tight he was gripping you, "You g-gonna come for m-me, (Y/n)?"

You nodded your head; your thighs shaking at his sides as he brought his fingers on your swollen bundle of nerves, "That's it, baby, c'mon! Give it t-to me, let me feel you c-come on my cock..."

A few thrusts later and you were clamping down on him, shamelessly screaming his name as he grunted yours into your ear, barely pulling out before he spurted his seed all over your puffy, sensitive folds and your thighs.

You fell back on the bed and he collapsed onto you, none of you speaking for a long while as you drew in deep breaths to calm yourself down, "Mmmhm, I'm not sure I'll be able to move for the next few days..."

You sighed the words, and Dean just grumbled something against your shoulder, before he rolled off of you and lay on the bed facing the ceiling, "You came embarrassingly fast today..."

Finding the energy to lift your arm, you slapped his chest and he chuckled, turning to wrap his arms around you, "Just kidding, babe, it was the sexiest thing ever! The way you dug your nails in my back as you shook underneath me...Mmmhm, we need to do it again"

You tilted your head to face him and pecked his nose, "We'll see about that. So...feeling better?" He nodded, trailing his forefinger across your collarbone, "I do, and you? How do you feel about the fact that I won?"

You kinked an eyebrow in a silent question and he smirked, "Well, I lasted more than a week when you were giving me the cold shoulder, you barely made it to what? Five days?" You frowned for a second, pouting your lips.

"It was three days, mister, and it's different. When I got mad at you, I called you and gave you a piece of my mind, letting you know exactly how I felt. While you, you just shut down and kept everything in, and you know I don't like it when you do that..."

He thought about your statement for a second, humming when he realised you were right, "...so, if buying new lingerie and seducing you is what it takes to make you open up, then I am more than okay with doing that every time I see fit"

A low chuckle left his pink lips as he nuzzled your jaw, "Promise to talk about my feelings more ofter, but hey, don't wait till we fight to seduce me, baby, please! I could really get used to you doing that every day..." You giggled, turning on your side to face him.

"Oh, so you liked that, huh?" You giggled as he let out a little groan, gently scraping his teeth along your jaw, "You kidding? That was awesome! When you started playing with yourself I almost came in my pants"

He rolled on top of you and you gasped, smiling when he ducked his head to press his lips on yours, nipping and sucking on your lower lip until you were out of breath. He pulled back and wiggled his eyesbrows, making you chuckle, "Wanna take a shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you made it here, then I really, really hope you had fun while reading *wink* 
> 
> I never said this before, but please, DO NOT copy, translate, reproduce or transmit by any means electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording or by any information storage and retrieval system without the written permission of the author.   
> Plagiarism is punishable by law and an infringer can be fined from 50.000$ to 250.000$ and imprisonment for a year to ten years. (This goes for fanfictions as well, not just for books or original stories.) 
> 
> I've never wrote it before for my works, because I thought it was obvious, but I realized it wasn't when I found out someone had copied one of my previous stories and posted it as theirs.   
> It was a very upsetting and disappointing experience, I know it might not look like it, but I work very hard on my fictions and proof of that is the fact that English isn't even my first language, but I still write because I like it, and I like to post my works for you to read and enjoy.   
> I just decided to make everything clear by adding that "warning" and I also want to thank KissMeFatality again, for the help and support given to me. I don't know if you'll read this, but thank you very much.


End file.
